


Teenage Dirtbag

by hardenedclayinnit



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Boyfriends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Slow Romance, niki and wilbur cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardenedclayinnit/pseuds/hardenedclayinnit
Summary: DNF AU BASED OF THE SONG TEENAGE DIRTBAG BY WHEATUSGeorge has a talent for music. After falling for the popular new kid, Clay. he writes a song.i suck as summaries just read the book its good i promise :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Teenage Dirtbag

First day of School. The time where everyone is actually excited to go to class. New teachers, new year group, new friends and of course old ones too. Everyone one in 12th grade seems excited enough. I mean it's senior year, why wouldn't you be? George Davidson however, is absolutely ecstatic. Don't get me wrong, George hates school just as much as the next kid. Compared to home though, school is amazing. George mainly loves it because of the skate ramps out the back of the buildings, even if the wood is rotting and cracked in places. The quality you'd expect to find at a public school in a run down suburb in London. There's also a ton of instruments and music equipment thats free to use. Georges is father taught him how to play guitar when he was young and the 17 year old boy still remembers his mother beaming at him as little five year old George sings along with his Dad as they play. Even though the instruments look as if they are going to break at any second, and the amplifiers and mics are insanely wrecked, they are the best George can get. He's lucky enough that he still has his fathers acoustic guitar to use. 

BEEP  
BEEP

George rolls out of bed groggily, unplugging his alarm from the wall instead of bothering to turn off the annoying sound. Rubbing his eyes lazily, he walks into his connected bathroom. George looks at his reflection in the mirror, the figure staring back at him looking as worn out as ever. The prominent bags under his eyes along with his messy dark brown hair that nearly reaches his shoulders makes him look like he hasn’t slept in days. Which isn't exactly wrong. George looks down at his shirtless chest. He’s so skinny, he hates it. His pale skin contrasts with his brown eyes. With a high metabolism George has never been able to put on weight. He's sick of people asking if he's anorexic, or malnourished. Other peoples thoughts on him are what makes the boy insecure.

He sighs and turns the tap on, splashing his face with water. looking up at himself through his eyelashes, face dripping with the cold water. 

"Oi where the hell is the money I left on the table?!" He hears the familiar voice of his step-father ring through his ears.  
"Why would I know?" His mother replies.  
"Don't talk back to me!"

George groans, He’s not mentally prepared for another year of living in this hell house.

...

George chooses to ignore the yelling from outside his door instead showering. George pulls out an outfit to wear from his drawer, wet hair dripping in front of his face. He loves that there’s no uniform at his school, unlike most schools in London. George decides on a plain white button up, with a grey crew neck over it. Paired with ripped black skinny jeans and plain vans. He walks to his mirror and puts on the few chains he owns, along with his earrings. 

George's outfits seem to define him at school, people find him intimidating. If people actually knew the boy well, they'd know he's nothing like his outside persona. His best friends Nick and Will know that. The three boys have been best friends since kindergarten, growing up together.

The only reason summer break was good for George this year, is because of Will and Nick. Getting high, playing music and going on random road trips in Will’s 2004 Ford is how the boys spend their time in the shitty town they live in. But now he’s back to school, just for one more year. Then he’s free. George knows exactly what he wants to do when he finishes school, move to LA and live his dream of being a famous musician, along with his friends. They have a band called ‘bullet boys’. Nick came up with the name out of nowhere, and it seemed to stick. With George being able to sing, Will playing and owning about 5 different types of Guitars and Nick being a god at the drums.. their band is the perfect balance.

George looks down at his wrist, where ‘bullet boys’ is inked messily in small letters. Giggling at the memory. Nick’s dad is a tattoo artist and being drunk with a tattoo gun nearby didn’t go the best. George actually likes that they all had matching tattoos, even if they are very messily done. Will’s mother practically killed him when she found out though. 

George’s thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. George flinches slightly before hearing laughter. 

“Oi George! Hurry up were gonna be late!” he hears Nick yell from outside. George grabs his bag and runs down the small hallway to the door. He peaked into the kitchen seeing his mum making breakfast. 

"Sorry I can't stay for breakfast, gonna be late." George says walking over to his mum and hugging her tightly. She slips something into his pocket, he looks down to see around two hundred pound in cash.

"Ma-" George is interrupted by her placing her finger on his lips, smiling.

"You need to eat George, you're a growing boy. Matt won't find out." She smiles kissing him on the cheek. Matt is Georges step father, he was never nice to the boy. After his dad left unexpectedly, his mum spiralled into a depression. The two had no money, they needed help. Matt earns an alright income, even though the money is coming from gangs buying drugs of him. So, now Matt is 'part' of the family, 

"I won't let him hurt you mama." He says softly. 

"He won't." She replies, hugging him once more. "now, you're going to be late aren't you?" She laughs.

"Oh shit, yeah. I love you mama bye!" He says rushing out the door, hearing his mum say she loves him as well.

Outside the door he sees Matt and some other men getting into Matt's car. George ignores them, walking towards Wilburs car. 

To say he’s a dickhead is an understatement. After the 'honeymoon' phase he’s changed. He was never a great guy in the first place, but now he’s worse. Seeing his mum have no job and being an alcoholic, with no choice but to marry an asshole has inspired George to not turn out the same. He knows his mum is trying, even though she lets Matt walk over her and can't stop drinking he knows she loves him. Georges father left, just out of no where. It hit him and his mother like a pile of bricks. 

George misses his dad a lot, him leaving caused George’s life to plummet into a pit of darkness. The trauma of the man he loved the most leaving when he was seven never leaves George. Sometimes he hates his dad, for leaving. But mostly he just wants to know why.

He grabs his skateboard off the porch and opens the door to the car.

“Mate what took you so long?” Will asks, when George hops in the backseat of the car. 

“Sorry slept in, got extra deals today.” He replies. George uses his step fathers drug buisness to his advantage, by dealing for extra cash. He knows it's wrong, but he'll do anything to help his mum and himself. 

“Nice. How much that gonna get you?” Nick asks looking back at him. Will turns the radio on, playing a random song. 

“I’d say about $350.” George replies “Enough for the mic.” George has been saving up for a microphone for months. The boys are setting up Will’s garage to be their studio, seeing as Will’s parents rich as hell and have a spare garage outside their house. 

“That’s great! Where gonna have the full setup soon.” Nick says over excitedly, making George laugh. Even though on the outside the three boys look quite intimidating with there appearances, they’re really a bunch of idiots who just want to have fun.

George is the shortest of the three, with his messy brown hair and jewellery covering his hands and neck, people see him as quite intimidating. Well, no one really sees him anyways. If it wasn’t for Nick and Will’s popularity.. George would be even more of a no one. Nick has a strong build, making him great at sports. He is known as the jock who gets along with everyone, no one could dislike Nick, he’s so friendly. Will on the other hand is insanely tall, with his curly brown hair and charming personality nearly ever girl swoons over him. Making him quite popular around here.

Those cliché popularity rankings you only see in shitty high school movies, seem to actually exist at George’s school. Even though his friends are well known, George is a loser. He’s always been antisocial, he’s a loner and likes it that way. The fact that Nick and Will didn’t leave him when he didn’t become ‘popular’ like them, makes him actually have trust in people... scratch that, he doesn’t trust anyone anymore. 

George’s school is insanely biased toward sports. It’s bullshit in his opinion, just because you play a sport doesn’t mean you should instantly be considered as ‘royalty’ at school. But that’s how it works. 

“Where here.” Will says. The boys get out the car and walk towards the doors.

“Good luck losers” Will says jokingly before heading into the school. Will mentioned that he was meeting a new girl in the art room early to show her around. 

“Good luck man. I’ll see you at lunch.” Nick side hugs the shorter boy before walking to the gym. 

Even though the boys are best friends, they’re very different. Will spends most of his free time at school in the art department, working on various paintings and drawings. He has a true talent for art.

Nick is what you’d call a jock. He plays on the top basketball team at school. Which technically makes him one of the popular kids. But he prefers to be neutral and friends with everyone, mainly George and Will though. 

George, well the only thing people might know him for is that he can sell probably any type of drug to you, at least that’s what his reputation is. The young boy has a passion for music, that not many people seem to know about. Singing, Gutair, piano, you name it. Ever since he was young he’s been able to play nearly any piece you put in front of him, just like his father. George writes most of the songs for bullet boys, with some help from Will and Nick. 

George snaps out of his thoughts to realise Nick is long gone. The boy runs a hand through his hair before getting on his board. He skates down the small alleyway that leads to the back of the school. There’s a couple younger kids on the ramp, but mostly groups of seniors smoking before the bell rings. 

George sits against the wall at his normal spot, hidden from any classrooms, waiting for his customer. 

A boy that’s George would think is no older than 14 walks up to him, looking insanely out of place with his button up shirt and light jeans. He sits down next to him.

“Blue?” George asks, not making eye contact with the boy. 

“Yellow.” He replies, showing George that he’s the right guy. He passes him a small bag.

“50” George says bluntly. The boy gives 50 pund in notes to George before walking away. 

George stays seated after he leaves, scrolling through Instagram with a cigarette lit in his mouth. He hates that he’s addicted to the cancer sticks, he knows they’re bad but can’t help but love the high they give. George senses someone sit next to him. The person takes the lit cigarette from his lips. George looks up, ready to punch whoever it was, when he meets eyes with Minx.

Minx is one of the few people George actually likes apart from the boys. He met her through Nick, seeing as she’s dating Nick’s older brother, Jay. 

“Your a bitch.” George laughs, taking his cigarette back after she takes a long drag. She smiles at him over exaggeratedly, her dyed purple hair standing out compared to her dark outfit. 

“Hi to you to Georgie!” She says sarcastically, hugging George, her Irish accent flowing through her words. She knows how much he hates being called Georgie.

“Hey Becca.” George replies, using his friends real name. She scowls at him, he bursts out laughing. She’s always hated her real name, which is why everyone calls her Minx. Who knows where that name came from. The bell rings through the school, signalling class is starting. They both have English first period, so they walk towards the class together. 

“Hey did you hear about the new guy?” Minx said, spitting her gum onto the ground.

“Who?” George replies

“I think his name is ... Caleb, or Coby? I can’t remember, it starts with C. He moved here from America and every girl is talking about him because he’s a top basketball player and joining the team this season.” She rambles looking up at George.

“Okay? Why should I care?” He replies cautiously. Minx smirks knowingly at him.

“Apparently he’s really cute..” She laughs “Come on Georgie, you're gay and never had even interacted with a boy romantically.” She whines. George looks away.

“Shut up” He giggles. Minx was the first to realise that he was gay. She says it’s her ‘gaydar’ since she’s pansexual. George didn’t even have to tell her. Only her and the boys know, since as you could probably guess.. being gay at school is basically asking to be bullied. 

“As your favourite female friend, I am determined to help you get a boyfriend.” She says sternly, stopping in the middle of the crowded hallway to look at George. 

“Minx!” George whisper yells, covering her mouth with his hand. He pulls her into a nearby classroom, which was luckily empty. “Do you want the entire school to know?! Stop yelling.” George laughs. 

“Oh chill out man.” She replies, pulling his hand off her mouth.

“If anyone finds out I’m gay I’ll be dead!” He says “it’s like... social suicide.” George says, quoting mean girls. Minx bursts out laughing.

“You did not just say that!” She yells, breaking down in laughter. “I’m surprised how no one has found out your gay. With your obsession with mean girls.” She wheezes. George gives her a small shove.

“It's a good movie." George mumbles. "Come on we’re gonna be late.” He walks out the classroom into the hallway, Minx following. 

They turn the corner when Minx suddenly freezes. George looks over to her to see she’s staring in front of her. George follows her line of sight to see who she’s looking at. He sees Jonathan Shlatt; Nicks step brother and Minx’s boyfriend, looking at his phone. 

“Give me a minute.” She says angrily. George scoffs, knowing it won’t be a minute. She gives him a glance that speaks ‘watch it’. She walks out the school doors and towards her boyfriend, looks him up and down before yelling at him. George can’t hear what she’s saying since they’re outside the door. He takes out his phone to see that class starts in less than a minute, he looks back up to Minx to see what’s taking her so long only to see her and Shlatt making out rather aggressively. George laughs, their relationship is so weird and kind of toxic. But he knows they love each other. 

Knowing Minx will be a while, George heads to class. 

...

Minx finally walks into class and sits in her seat next to George about 20 minutes late. George looks at her silently asking what happened, she just smiles and looks back at her work in front of her. George nudges her.

“What the fuck was that?” He whispers. Minx looks at him.

“He didn’t show up last night when he told me he would.” She says “So we just needed to finish what was supposed to happen last night.” She laughs. George gasps, putting his hand over his mouth. Making Minx laugh even more, She looks back at her book shaking her head.

“So gay...” She giggles.

“Oh shut it” He replies.

***

The day goes surprisingly fast for George. The final bell of the day echoes through the empty hallways, soon to be flooded with teens rushing to get home. George walks or the back of the school, towards the skate ramps. He sees Will, Minx, Shlatt and another girl he’s never met sitting on the top of the skate bowl. He walks up to them and sits next to Will.

“Hey guys.” He greets turning to the group. Shlatt has his arm around Minx’s shoulder. Next to them Will and this girl are talking, looking at a stack of papers that seem to be a music piece, with Wilbur’s guitar in his arms.

“Oh George! This is my cousin Niki, she just moved here from Germany.” He says happily. 

George looks at the girl next to his friend. She’s very pretty. She has dark hair with blonde strips at the front, her blue eyes stand out. She seems very feminine, wearing a cropped cardigan and denim jeans. If you look at the both of them you could slightly see the similarities in their features.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” He smiles at Niki. She smiles and greets him back before looking back down at the sheet in her hands. 

“I just can’t figure out a good tune to go with this Will, the lyrics and Gutair don’t match that well.” She says, Will grabs the paper out of her hand. 

“Here, George is a pro at this shit, he’ll be able to find something.” Will shoves he paper into George’s hand, he tries to give the paper back but his friend insists.

George looks down at the slightly crumpled paper, it’s got a messily written chord progression on the side along with a paragraph of lyrics. 

“I just can’t figure out how to combine the lyrics into a song with those chords.” Will explains to him, George takes his guitar from the boy and sets the paper down so that he can still read the lyrics. He plays around for a couple seconds before finding a nice finger picking tune.

As he plays the notes softly, he looks up to Will. Wilbur nods at him, smiling, as if to say ‘go on’. 

George looks back to the Gutair, getting lost in the song as he concentrates on the lyrics. 

"Wasting your time.."

George sings softly as he starts to forget everything around him.

"You’re wasting mine"

"I hate to see you leaving.. a fate worse than dying" 

He sings louder, starting to get a rhythm he likes. 

"Your city gave me Asthma"

"So that’s why I’m fucking leaving"

He belts, as the song goes on and comes to an end. George stops the strumming and looks up. Not only is all of his friends looking at him two other people are there too. He recognises one of them instantly as Nick, but next to him is a boy he doesn’t. He’s tall, maybe a little shorter than Will. His dirty blonde hair is shining in the sun, beads of sweat visible on his face from what he guesses is basketball practise. The sport uniform perfectly showing off his muscular build. He's not to buff, more toned. The mysterious boy looks like a Greek God in Georges eyes, he’s guessing this is the guy Minx was talking about. George realises he’s staring when he meets the boys eyes. His green eyes pierce into George’s. He looks intimidating, but mysterious. George thinks there’s definitely a lot hidden behind those beautiful eyes. 

“Holy shit George that was sick!” Minx yelled, now standing in front of him along with Nick and the new boy. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” He hears Shlatt ask from beside him. He coughs awkwardly, looking away from the dreamy boy in front of him. 

“Oh, um I don’t know?” He says awkwardly, even though his friends know about the boys band, they have never actually heard George sing. 

“Yeah it was cool.” The blonde boy says blankly, looking George up and down. George blushes red, looking over to Nick.

“Oh! Guys this is Clay, he’s new to school and is on the team with me!” Nick says happily. Everyone greets him with small ‘heys’. 

Clay. It suits him George thinks. George can’t help but look at the attractive boy in front of him, who’s laughing at something Nick said. His smile is so perfect, he’s literally a Dream.  
Dream... he’s a Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah :) LEAVE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS !!


End file.
